Motor vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, include a cargo bed and a passenger compartment. In most cases, the cargo bed is decoupled or isolated from the passenger compartment to enhance rideability and passenger comfort. Many pick-up trucks have a ground clearance that is greater than that of standard passenger vehicles. Accordingly, stepping into and out from the passenger compartment may be challenging. Also, accessing the cargo bed may prove challenging to certain individuals. Manufacturers have provided steps on either side of the passenger compartment to aid riders stepping into and alighting from the motor vehicle. Manufacturers have also provided tail gate steps that aid in stepping into and down from the cargo bed. Often times, it is desirable to access a side portion of a cargo bed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an assist step assembly for a motor vehicle having a bed that provides access to side portions of the cargo bed.